Series 5
Series 5 of Fireman Sam aired in 2005 in England and Australia. Episodes #Danger Falling Sheep #The Big Freeze #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joker Soaker #Fit for Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let it Snow Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Penny Morris *Station Officer Steele *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Bella Lasagne *Norman Price *Sarah and James *Rosa Characters Introduced *Mandy Flood *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Tom Thomas *Woolly *Dusty *Pavarotti *Photographer Vehicles *Jupiter *Venus *Trevor's Bus Vehicles Introduced *Wallaby 1 *Mountain Rescue 4x4 *Helen Flood's Car Cast *John Sparkes as Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele, Norman, Dilys, Mike, Trevor, Tom and Dusty *Sarah Hadland as Penny, Mandy and Bella *Joanna Ruiz as Helen, Sarah and James Trivia *This is the last of many things: **The last season to use stop-motion model animation. From Series 6 onwards, the whole animation is done in CGI due to the expensive and time-consuming nature of stop-motion. **The last series to have Dilys Price's shop having the name "N.W. PRICE" market. **The last season to feature Bella Lasagne up until the tenth season and the last season to feature Rosa. **The last season where Norman has round glasses. From Series 6 onwards, he would have square glasses which are blue. However he will still have the same clothes as this season. **The last season where Norman has green eyes. He has blue eyes in Series 6 onwards. **The last time Dilys has no glasses. She will have glasses from season 6 onwards. **This is also the last season where Norman is seen as the local paperboy. **This is the last season that any characters are wearing a Hi Vis. *This is the first season of many things: **This is the first season for the characters to have their own voices provided by different voice actors instead of all by the same person. **This is the first to have the characters' mouths move in sync with the voices. ** The emergency bell is still the same one from the original series, but it is now being depicted the other way up with the gongs on top and the hammers on the bottom. **This is the first season to be produced and filmed in 16:9 widescreen but some DVD releases such as Children's Favourites had them cropped to 4:3. * This is the only season of many things: ** The only season to feature Dusty. ** The only season in which Woolly is shown as a baby and Norman's pet lamb. From Season 6 onwards, Woolly would be a adult ewe and would live just behind the Floods' house. ** This is the only season to be animated by Siriol Productions. ** Station Officer Steele's office is the only room which has remained the same since the original series. It will soon be changed later on in the CGI series. ** Sam drove Jupiter in every single episode. ** Norman appeared in every episode of this season, even when he wasn't the focus of the episode. *A number of props from this series were later sold on the online props website The Prop Gallery, including 2 warning signs, (from Danger Falling Sheep and Bug Eyed Boy From Venus) Wallaby 1's control panel, Woolly, and a fire extinguisher. *Season 5 can be viewed as a "transitional season", as it seemingly bridges the gap between Classic and New Series; almost every character, concept, and location introduced in Season 5 would be carried over into the CGI Series, along with most of the character designs (of all the designs introduced in Season 5, only the firefighters, Trevor, Tom, and Norman made the jump to CGI relatively unchanged; Sarah and James merely received new clothes, Dilys gained a new, younger look, and all members of the Flood family had their designs overhauled). Behind the Scenes Tim-allen-firemansam-series5.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Episode "King of the Jungle") Tim.Allen.FS5.High.Jinx.jpeg|Behind the Scenes (Episode "High Jinx") FSs5.jpg Screenshot_20190104-172441.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Episode "King of the Jungle") Promotional Images File:The_Pontypandy_Fire_Service_(Series_5).png|The Pontypandy Fire Service in Series 5 fireman-sam.jpg|Sam leaning on Jupiter File:Sam_thumbs_up_2_(Series_5).png|Sam giving a thumbs-up with Jupiter in the background File:Sam_thumbs_up_3_(Series_5).png|Sam giving a thumbs-up while driving Jupiter File:Sam,_Elvis_and_Penny_in_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam, Elvis and Penny in Jupiter File:Sam,_Elvis_and_Penny_in_Jupiter_(Series_5)_2.png|Another shot of Sam, Elvis and Penny in Jupiter File:Sam_and_Jupiter.png|Sam and Jupiter File:Penny_and_Venus_(Series_5).png|Penny and Venus File:Tom_Thomas_and_Wallaby_1_(Series_5).png|Tom Thomas and Wallaby 1 File:Trevor,_his_bus,_Sarah,_James,_Mandy_and_Norman_(Series_5).png|Trevor and his bus, along with Norman, Sarah, James and Mandy File:Nurse_Flood_and_her_car_(Series_5).png|Nurse Flood and her car File:Sam_sliding_down_pole_(Series_5).png|Sam sliding down a fire pole File:Sam_and_Rosa_(Series_5).png|Sam and Rosa Fireman_Sam_and_the_crew_in_series_5.png|Fireman Sam and the crew in Series 5 File:Sam_thumbs_up_promo_(Series_5).png|Sam giving a thumbs-up File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam holding a fire hose Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5).jpg|Another shot of Sam holding a fire hose File:Sam_with_hose_and_logo.png|Sam holding a hose with logo Sam_and_Jupiter.jpg|Sam and Jupiter SamWallpaper6.jpg|Sam saving Norman from Danger Falling Sheep SamWallpaper11.jpg|Sam, Sarah and James with Dusty from Bath Time for Dusty SamWallpaper5.jpg|Sam, Penny and Elvis coming to save Mike Flood from Neighbourhood Watchout SamWallpaper4.jpg|Sam, Elvis and Penny finding out that Jupiter has a flat tyre from Twitchers in Trouble SamWallpaper10.jpg|Everyone in Bella's Cafe from Mummy's Little Pumpkin SamWallpaper8.jpg|Norman trying to shoot Tom in Joker Soaker SamWallpaper9.jpg|Norman and Mandy trying to find treasure in Deep Water SamWallpaper2.jpg|Sam saving Mandy from Deep Water SamWallpaper3.jpg|Sam saving Mandy and James from Beast of Pontypandy SamWallpaper12.jpg|Sam putting out the Fire in the Chimney from Pizza Palaver SamWallpaper7.jpg|Norman, Mandy, Trevor, Bella and Dilys in Pizza Palaver High Jinx Promo (Series 5).jpg|Sam saving Norman in a Promo for High Jinx File:S5.jpg|Sam and Penny fighting the stage fire from Fiery Finale SamWallpaper1.jpg|Sam with Dusty from Let it Snow File:Fireman_Sam_Action_Puzzle.png|Fireman Sam Action Puzzle, featuring Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele and Jupiter from Series 5 File:Fireman_Sam_Saves_The_Day_promo.png|A promo for the DVD Fireman Sam Saves The Day, featuring Sam, Penny, James, Mandy and Jupiter. Note Penny in Jupiter's driver seat File:Sam_with_logo.jpg|Sam giving a thumbs-up with logo File:Sam_with_logo_2.png|Another shot of Sam giving a thumbs-up with logo The_Pontypandy_Fire_Service_with_logo.jpg|The Pontypandy Fire Service in Series 5 with logo Fireman_Sam_promo_2.jpg|Sam with Jupiter Awesome_Adventures_Volume_3.jpg|Awesome Adventures Volume 3 cover, featuring Bob The Builder, Thomas The Tank Engine, and Fireman Sam from Series 5. Note the flashlight Sam is holding Fireman_Sam_Season_1_promo.jpg|Promo for Season 1 featuring the Series 5 cast File:Fireman_Sam_Series_1_promo.png|Promo for Series 1 featuring Sam from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Season_2_promo.jpg|ITunes promo for Season 2 featuring Sam, Elvis and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Season_3_promo.jpg|ITunes promo for Season 3 featuring Sam, Penny, Elvis and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Series_5_promo.jpg|ITunes promo for Season 5 featuring Sam, Penny, Elvis, Station Officer Steele, Tom, Jupiter and Wallaby 1 from Season 5. Note Jupiter's rear platform, extended out along with the snorkel and revealing two more outriggers Fireman_Sam_Season_5_promo_2.jpg|Promo for Season 5, featuring the cast of Series 5. Note Jupiter's misplaced lights Fireman_Sam_Series_5_promo_3.jpg|Another promo for Series 5 Fireman-Sam-Snow-Business-Itunes-Promo.jpg|ITunes Promo for Snow Business featuring Sam from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Volume_1_promo.jpg|Amazon promo for Volume 1 featuring Sam and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Volume_2_promo.jpg|Amazon promo for Volume 2 featuring Sam, Elvis and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Volume_3_promo.jpg|Amazon promo for Volume 3 featuring Sam, Penny, Elvis, and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Volume_4_promo.jpg|Amazon promo for Volume 4 featuring Sam, Penny, Elvis, Station Officer Steele and Jupiter from Series 5 Fireman_Sam_Volume_5_promo.jpg|Amazon promo for Volume 5, featuring Sam, Penny, Elvis, Station Officer Steele, Tom, Jupiter and Wallaby 1 from Series 5. Note Jupiter's rear platform, extended out along with the snorkel and revealing two more outriggers Fireman_Sam1.png|Promotional Shot from To The Rescue Category:Television Series Category:Season 5 Episodes